


Healing Damage, In More Ways Than One

by Oracle0429



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/pseuds/Oracle0429
Summary: Set after this scene here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avZsHPGgnQM Charlotte just wanted a nice relaxing night after work with her girlfriend, however, the past rears its ugly head and Becky is there to smooth over Charlotte's past.





	Healing Damage, In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> So I have always loved WWE, but never really felt the need to write fics, until this newest storyline with Becky and Charlotte. I have always loved them, but now it's next level. It does mention real life things in Charlotte (Ashley's) life, but not in detail. This will definitely not be my last Charlynch fic. (Among other pairings!)

After Becky was done in the shower, Charlotte was more than happy to take one as well. Stepping into the water Charlotte’s body already began to feel amazingly better. She stood under the stream of water until she felt somewhat more at ease. Charlotte loved being able to have this time with just her and Becky. Especially since the two of them were fighting on screen and always seemed to be going at each other’s throats lately. Even though she knew that it was all scripted, it didn’t change the emotional toll (let alone the physical one) that it took on them.  
The door opened, and Charlotte smiled as she heard her lover’s voice on the other side of the shower curtain.

“You get impatient?” She asked, and Becky couldn’t help but chuckle as she laid clean clothes out on the sink.

“You forgot to grab clothes, so I got some for you and yes,” Becky said her Irish lilt carrying just that much lust that Charlotte was used to hearing when they were alone. Charlotte smiled brightly as she stuck her head out and looked at her lover. 

“Thank you, love, I’ll be out in a minute…” She said biting her lip nervously, it never ceased to amaze her how much the Irish woman caused her stomach to tighten in knots which weren’t exactly a terrible feeling. If anything, it was the fear of losing the other woman that scared her the most, even though Becky did her best to assure her that she wasn’t going to be going anywhere. Becky caught Charlotte’s glance and smiled warmly at her lover.

“You’re welcome my dear, not that you will be wearing them that long,” Becky said with a lascivious wink before leaving. Charlotte already felt that familiar coil that she knew would be completely unfurled before the night was over. She finished washing her hair and turned off the water. Charlotte was soon changed with her hair up in a towel, walking out to see Becky on her side of the queen-sized hotel bed, flipping through channels on the television. Becky glanced over to see her girlfriend, fresh-faced, her hair up and she couldn’t think that this woman could look more beautiful. Charlotte looked over at Becky, her eyes resting on the brace that was still on her lover’s knee. She knew that they had done everything that was safe to do, but she had still laughed (albeit in character) at Becky’s attempt to walk tonight.

“Hey, you, where did you go?” Becky said trying to pull Charlotte into the here and now from wherever she was in that moment, something that she was used to doing when it came to her lover’s thoughts. Charlotte shook her head throwing her eyes back up to Becky’s.

“I’m just so sorry about tonight, how is your knee feeling?” She asked, and Becky looked down at the brace and shrugged. She sat up and patted the bed to invite her girlfriend to take a seat. The blonde sighed as she moved to sit next to her lover. Becky wrapped a tight arm around Charlotte’s shoulder.

“Charlie, there is nothing that you have to be sorry about, this is exactly what I signed up for, what we both signed up for,” Becky said, pressing her lips against Charlotte’s neck, gently nipping at the soft flesh. Charlotte tipped her neck to the side to give her girlfriend better access to her flesh. Becky pulled back and looked into Charlotte’s eyes. There was this comfortable silence that was between the two women, they had now been dating for over three years and it was always this intimate with them. Becky carefully moved her hand to the underside of Charlotte’s arm. Lightly touching into the crook and on down her forearm, finally resting on her wrist. Slowly moving her middle finger into Charlotte’s palm. She worked her way up until her hand was in Charlotte’s and they linked their fingers. Relaxed, Becky leaned forward again and gently kissed Charlotte’s cheek. The blonde silently slid her thumb around the softness of Becky’s hand as she went over not just the events of tonight, but of years ago. Becky could tell that she was dealing with not just present Charlotte tonight, but past Charlotte who was this lost little girl still trying to not only make her father proud but who used to make bad decisions in an attempt to please men who didn’t deserve her. Charlotte looked over at her lover as she tried to not think about the thoughts that were flooding into her brain, however she was failing miserably and was unable to stop as tears welled up in her eyes. Becky looked at her concerned. 

“Charlie, everything ok?” She asked, and even though it wasn’t Charlotte nodded. Becky was able to easily see through the lie and held tighter to her lover’s shoulder. There were times when Charlotte disappeared into the past and Becky felt it was her job to pull her back into the present. Becky reached over and began to lightly tug the towel covering Charlotte’s hair. The blonde came out of her thoughts and looked at Becky in confusion.

“What are you doing?” She asked as the towel released with a final tug. Becky smiled widely at her lover. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She said tossing the towel aside before reaching out to run her hand through Charlotte’s damp hair. Becky added her other hand getting them lost within Charlotte’s locks. She gently scratched along Charlotte’s scalp before guiding her lover’s face closer to hers, slowly until their lips touched. They both took a moment each savoring the feeling of being together. Charlotte’s mouth opened eagerly allowing Becky entry, which she took in a heartbeat. The redhead pulled Charlotte even closer deepening their embrace. Even as the thoughts going through Charlotte’s head were a jumbled mess, she knew that there were things that she trusted to be true. Becky was a good influence in her life, she never hurt her that wasn’t part of a script and deep down she knew that she never would. Charlotte kept her hands at her sides as she allowed Becky to explore her mouth, which she did slowly and thoroughly. Becky pulled back tilting Charlotte’s chin so that she looked into her eyes. 

“Charlie, are you alright?” Becky asked, and Charlotte nodded coming out of her thoughts for a moment. 

“Of course, I am why?” She asked as Becky continued to gently stroke her forearms. 

“You weren’t moving, and it’s been obvious that you have been a million miles away tonight and I don’t think that it was just the brace doing it, I’m worried about you babe.” She said, and Charlotte bit her lower lip without even thinking, it was something that Becky usually thought was incredibly sexy. However, tonight, she could tell that it was more about her nervousness than her attempt at being sexy. Charlotte couldn’t help it as a whispered sob escaped her lips. Becky instantly moved to pull Charlotte into her arms.

“It’s okay Charlie, I am right here babe,” Becky said as she held the taller woman in her arms. She didn’t want to rush this as much as she felt the near constant thrumming of her pulse through her clit. She knew that that was just a byproduct of being in such proximity to the woman who was currently in her arms. However, she refused to push Charlotte if she wasn’t into progressing this any further. But it was Charlotte who had other plans as her lips moved gracefully along the redhead’s jawline. Becky allowed Charlotte to control just how far they were going to go, it was something that she was used to in their relationship. She tipped her head back so that she could give Charlotte better access to her flesh. Carefully, Becky shifted so that her lips met Charlotte’s again, they kissed softly like that for a moment before Becky moved her lips to Charlotte’s neck. She gently nipped at her lover’s pulse point going along her collarbone and onto her shoulder. Becky felt Charlotte still again in her arms and once again she was concerned for her lover’s wellbeing.

“What is it Charlie, talk to me,” Becky asked, and Charlotte leaned her head against the headboard. She didn’t want to think about the things that were floating around in her head, all she wanted was to be there with Becky. However, every time she thought that she had left the men from her past behind her, her brain had this way of reminding her.

“There are just some nights that I can’t push back the memories about before,” Charlotte said, and Becky’s heart broke at the statement. They had talked multiple times about the abuse that Charlotte had suffered from the men in her life and it served to cause Becky to feel even more protective over her “Queen” than she already was.

“Talk to me Charlie,” Becky repeated. “You know I am right here and I am not going to go anywhere.” She said watching as tears rolled down Charlotte’s cheek as she tried to hide it by getting out of bed. Becky got up, careful of her knee and followed Charlotte out of their bed, the blonde was standing with her back to the redhead. Becky carefully slid her hands around Charlotte’s hips, moving them until they encircled the blonde’s waist. Charlotte closed her eyes tightly as she put her hands over Becky’s, she always felt that part of her reward for surviving her two ex-husbands was that Becky was in her life. This woman, who was just perfect loved her and put up with all of the demons in her head.

“It’s stupid…” Charlotte said trailing off, feeling as Becky’s hold on her got even tighter.

“If it is something that is bothering you, Charlie, then it’s not stupid, what is it?” She asked, and Charlotte shrugged, that was just it. It wasn’t anything specific, it was just hesitation on her part to allow herself to accept this goodness into her life. 

“I just sometimes wonder just how lucky that I got to find you. After them, I never thought that I could ever completely trust anyone not to hurt me. I mean hell, we hurt each other for a living.” Charlotte said with a slight chuckle, causing her mood to lighten at the thought.

“Do you think that you are the only one that thinks that she lucked out when it comes to us?” Becky asked as she began to kiss along her lover’s shoulder. Light, short kisses across her neck on to her other shoulder. Becky so wanted to put both Charlotte’s mind and body at ease.

“Back in Ireland, you know that I was traveling with the wrong group, I was drinking too much, and I spent far too many mornings not remembering what happened the night before.” Becky murmured against Charlotte’s skin as she moved her lips to the middle of her lover’s back. Charlotte did know that, she knew if it hadn’t been for Finn, then her “Man” would probably be just another statistic by now.

“You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met,” Becky whispered as she nuzzled her face against Charlotte’s ear. She felt at Charlotte turned in her arms, wrapping her own arms around her. Pulling slightly back so she could look into Charlotte’s eyes, Becky smiled as she gently wiped away her girlfriend’s tears before lightly kissing Charlotte’s cheeks. 

“I am so in love with you.” She said putting her hands on either side of Becky’s face before kissing her this time more confidently. Becky’s hands moved up Charlotte’s back holding her close. They kissed slowly and thoroughly, each exploring the others mouth as they stood in their hotel room. They parted only when they were both breathless and in need of a steadier flow of oxygen. Becky slid her hand down before moving them up under the fabric of Charlotte’s shirt. Becky then pulled back so that she could run her hands gently across Charlotte’s breasts. She looked up into Charlotte’s eyes, who nodded with a smile. Becky leaned forward again capturing Charlotte’s lips with her own. She moved her hands to the edge of Charlotte’s shirt, gently pulling it up and over her head. Becky watched as Charlotte’s cheeks flushed, she loved just how the other woman’s skin heated when they were together like this. She never would have believed that someone who seemed as confident as Charlotte did in the ring would blush that easily. Becky reached to pull off her own shirt when Charlotte stopped her so that she could do it herself. It joined the other clothes that were scattered across the hotel room floor. Reentering Charlotte’s arms, their bare skin touching for the first time tonight, Becky let out a contented sigh to be with the woman in front of her.

“I love you too babe, you are so amazing,” Becky promised as she began to lead Charlotte back towards the bed as they made it a point to shed the rest of their clothing, except for their panties, and the prominent black brace that was on Becky’s knee. She allowed Charlotte to get onto the bed lying against the pillows before climbing back in beside her.

“You tell me if you need me to stop at any time, ok?” Becky asked, and Charlotte nodded her head. She was ready to touch Becky and if she was being completely honest with herself, she was ready for Becky to touch her as well.

“I’m ok, I promise,” Charlotte said, and Becky reached out her hand and softly began to run circles around Charlotte’s bare stomach. Achingly creeping upward until she was lightly brushing the underswell of Charlotte’s breasts. She ran her hand up between resting softly above Charlotte’s heart, who turned on her side so that she could kiss Becky’s lips. Charlotte then slipped her hand under Becky’s body so that’s she could pull her on top of her. Becky’s throaty laugh at Charlotte’s motion filled the room as she sat up straight, straddling Charlotte’s body as the blonde reached up gently touching the other woman’s breasts. Charlotte carefully ran her thumbs over Becky’s nipples. The gentle movement had Becky’s body responding quickly, becoming hard under Charlotte’s touch. She sat up, keeping Becky on her lap as she drew Becky’s lips close to hers. Their kiss was again tentative, asking as they explored each other. Becky leaned Charlotte back against the bed, her mouth making a trail of kisses down her neck. She hesitantly made her way to Charlotte’s breasts, her hands gently making her way across her skin. Becky looked into Charlotte’s eyes before leaning down to take her nipple in her mouth. Charlotte arched slightly at the contact, running her fingers through Becky’s hair. Her lips stayed in contact as she massaged Charlotte’s other breast. Becky loved watching as Charlotte’s whole body reacted to her touch. She moved down kissing and licking along Charlotte’s skin, savoring every inch as she worshiped her lover’s body. Becky hooked her fingers under the material of Charlotte’s panties, the redhead glanced up at Charlotte’s face when she heard her lover’s breath hitch.

“You okay Charlie?” Becky asked, stilling her handy to make sure that Charlotte was okay with continuing before she moved again. Charlotte’s eyes fluttered open and she looked into Becky’s. Charlotte loved just how much Becky made sure to take care of her, especially when she was feeling the way she was. She nodded her head but knew that Becky wouldn’t be satisfied unless she was vocal about continuing. Charlotte reached out and covered Becky’s hand with her own. 

“Yes babe, I’m okay, please don’t stop.” She said as Becky pulled her hand forward and kissed it sweetly. She then moved her hands to Charlotte’s hips so that she could finish sliding Charlotte’s panties down her shapely legs. The blonde arched herself, so Becky could pull the lacy garment from her body. Charlotte then leaned up to help Becky out of hers as well. The two women sat back for a moment, just admiring each other’s bodies. 

“You are so beautiful…” Charlotte said finally, noticing that Becky flushed at the words, she reached out and touched her lover’s face. She loved seeing the slightly embarrassed twinge that Becky’s cheeks turned when she complimented her on her looks.

“I’m sorry love, it’s just that, I don’t think I will never get used to the fact that you think that I am beautiful,” Becky said feeling as her heart began to beat faster in her chest. Charlotte stroked her cheek softly, she knew just what it felt like to not believe in her own beauty and would make sure that she told Becky every day if that was what it took for her to one day believe it. 

“Well, I do and that’s not going to change anytime soon babe.” She said, and Becky nodded as she took a hold of Charlotte’s leg. She kissed her skin softly moving up her knee. Charlotte relaxed against the pillows as Becky’s tongue traced a path up her leg. She instinctively spread her legs for Becky as her lover settled between them. Becky looked into Charlotte’s eyes as she moved her hand down between their bodies. She used two of her fingers to stroke Charlotte’s outer lips, causing the other woman to shudder with pleasure. It wasn’t going to enough for the blonde as she ran her hands along Becky’s sides resting on her hips, drawing her even closer to her. 

“Bex, please…” Charlotte said her voice flirting with begging as Becky teased her opening gently. She knew that she would have her queen pleading with her to give her what she needed if only she teased her enough.

“What do you need Charlie?” Becky asked sweetly and rewarded with a soft moan from Charlotte’s lips. The blonde closed her eyes as she tried to focus her attention on the movements that Becky was making with her fingers, but knowing it was too light to give her any real pleasure. 

“Please, Bex, you know what I need,” Charlotte said, her breath catching in her throat. However, it wasn’t enough for Becky who continued to tease her lover mercilessly. She traced her fingers along Charlotte’s skin as she watched how her lover was trying to keep it together.

“Not good enough, my beautiful queen, I need to hear you say it.” She said, and Charlotte knew that there was no way that her pride was going to hold out for her need to be fucked.

“I need your fingers inside me, please,” Charlotte said, and Becky smiled as she leaned in to kiss Charlotte’s lips as she firmly entered her lover with two of her fingers. 

“All you had to do was ask Charlie.” She said with a smirk. The pair found an easy rhythm with Becky’s thrusts and Charlotte’s rising hips. Becky watched Charlotte’s face intensely as she made love to her. She watched as Charlotte kept her eyes shut, and Becky knew that keeping her lover in the here and now she needed to keep Charlotte’s attention on her.

“Charlie, look at me.” Becky coaxed softly, and Charlotte’s eyes immediately opened, and she looked into Becky’s dark eyes. Becky could tell that Charlotte was getting close to the edge with the way that she was breathing. Becky made sure to use her thumb to massage Charlotte’s clit, knowing it was just what her lover needed to come. She teased her clit just enough to make Charlotte think that she might just stop fucking her.

“Please don’t stop Bex.” She pleaded, most of her pride completely gone, just needing her lover to make her come Becky had no intention of stopping but hearing the desperation in the voice of the woman beneath her gave her pause.

“I’m not stopping, Charlie, come for me, baby,” Becky said knowing the permission would be enough to push Charlotte over the edge. The queen cried out Becky’s name as arched her back as much as she could, climaxing in her lover’s arms. Charlotte always felt so loved when she was with Becky, there was nothing that she would deny her. Whether it was a shoulder to cry on or the promise of multiple orgasms. The redhead held tight to Charlotte’s body as she rode out her orgasms, making sure to keep carefully entering her so that she could give Charlotte as many aftershocks as possible. Becky continued to do this until her lover’s breath returned somewhat to normal. She then leaned in and kissed Charlotte’s lips before she slid her fingers out of her lover’s body. Charlotte watched as Becky slipped her fingers into her mouth, so she could lick them clean. It was all Charlotte could do to keep from stealing a taste of herself from Becky’s fingers, her mouth already watering at the thought.

“That was incredible baby girl,” Charlotte said before pulling to one side, so she could effectively switch their places. Becky grinned up at Charlotte before leaning up and kissing her lover’s lips softly. Charlotte returned the kiss, deepening it, feeling better than she had all night. 

“You are incredible…” Becky said watching as Charlotte blushed at the compliment while she ran her fingers through Charlotte’s hair. The blonde refused to let her emotions get the better of her right now, because for as exhausted as she knew that they both were, she knew that there was no way that she was going to let Becky sleep before she made her come. Becky leaned up again and placed her mouth close to Charlotte’s ear. 

“I love you, my queen,” Becky said softly and felt as Charlotte shuddered in pleasure at the endearment.

“I love you too baby girl,” Charlotte said as she nuzzled into Becky’s neck, savoring the taste of her skin as she began to slowly descend her lover’s body. She carefully traced her tongue around Becky’s breasts before grazing her nipples lightly with her teeth. Becky arched into Charlotte’s mouth at the sharp feeling of pain, that quickly melted into pleasure. The redhead knew that she was already soaked, her body always reacting to the sound of Charlotte falling apart for her. 

“Open up for me baby girl, I need to taste you.” She said, and Becky immediately obeyed her lover’s request. Charlotte kissed along Becky’s stomach on her way to her destination, however to Becky’s surprise (and slight frustration) she bypassed where she assumed she was headed and settled her hands on the brace that was covering Becky’s injured knee. Leaning down Charlotte kissed along the skin that was exposed before she carefully removed the apparatus from Becky’s knee. The redhead trusted Charlotte more than she trusted anyone but that didn’t mean that this wasn’t nerve-wracking for her. Once removed, Charlotte went back to worshipping her lover’s injured knee. She kissed along the bruised skin, knowing that she was the one that did most of the damage to Becky’s knee. They had been in this feud for far too long and she knew that it wasn’t even half over. Becky couldn’t help as a whimper escaped her mouth and Charlotte looked up at Becky connecting her eyes with her lover. She could tell that Becky needed her more somewhere else. She leaned her cheek against her lover’s leg before she began to slowly move back towards the apex of Becky’s legs. Charlotte made sure to keep her eyes locked with Becky’s as she settled between her lover’s legs. She licked slowly around Becky’s opening, pushing her tongue past the redhead’s soft folds. Charlotte made it a point to wrap her muscular arms around Becky’s thighs to keep her lover’s body still. Charlotte felt as Becky buried one of her hands into her hair, while the other one sought out her lover’s hand. Charlotte reached out and easily found it and linked her fingers with Becky as she licked and sucked Becky’s flesh into her mouth. Becky threw her head back and tried to buck her hips, but Charlotte held tight to her legs.

“That’s it, Charlie, just like that, keep going,” Becky said breathless, knowing that Charlotte wouldn’t have any intention in stopping until the Irish woman was coming on her tongue. 

“Come for me, baby girl,” Charlotte said as she moved her lips to Becky’s clit, sucking it into her mouth teasing Becky with the movements of her tongue. That was just what Becky needed to cause her legs to tremble and for her back to arch off the bed. Becky cried out in pleasure as she came, Charlotte holding her securely. Charlotte continued to lick gentle circles around Becky’s clit before finally kissing up her lover’s body and lying in her arms. The pair were exhausted, the work that they were doing wasn’t going to slow down anytime soon. If anything, it was only going to get worse until after April. The past day’s events weighted on them both, but they couldn’t focus on that as long as they were together.

The next morning their alarm went off far too early and the pair stirred in each other’s arms. They cursed as the alarm went off again, but knew they needed to get up. This morning they shared the shower, taking the opportunity to make love again before they had to leave. As they got ready to go, they took turns helping to put each other’s clothes on, taking special care with each garment. Charlotte stood behind Becky as she slid her pants back up her hips, kissing her lover’s neck as she tugged them up for Becky, making sure to be careful of her injured knee. The redhead then carefully helped Charlotte into her pants, paying special attention to Charlotte’s thick thighs as she kissed up them as they were covered by denim. Charlotte held tight to Becky’s body as they stood in the room, their skin tones standing out even in the low light. Becky pulled Charlotte’s shirt from her luggage. She held it up and Charlotte allowed Becky to put it over her head and smooth it out as she kissed down her back. Finally, Charlotte got Becky’s shirt and tenderly helped her into it. They both crawled back into bed and into each other’s arms for the fleeting time that they had before check out. Becky rested her head on Charlotte’s shoulder as she kissed Becky’s forehead.

“You going to be okay to kick my ass tonight?” Becky asked trying to keep the mood light and warm. Charlotte squeezed her lover tightly, she knew that this was the business that they were in and it was a job they had to do.

“Oh honey, I am going to decimate that knee of yours,” Charlotte said in her best in character voice. Becky smiled, feeling that she was getting her Charlotte back.

“As long as you kiss it and make it better.” She said and Charlotte smiled warmly before kissing the top of her lover’s head again.

“Always.” She said honestly. 

The End


End file.
